


Beautiful Chaos

by mandiomandi3



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, based of off Halsey's song Colors the stripped version, cute kissing, ezio is beat up so leo patches him up and they have a talk, its a tiny bit angsty but like it gets cute too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandiomandi3/pseuds/mandiomandi3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio is Leonardo's masterpiece, even if he doesn't see it himself. </p>
<p>Set during AC2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> all the Italian is from google translate so I apologize if it's bad, But I hope anyone enjoys this :) IT was kinda rushed but I just really needed to write this. 
> 
> Also, I would recommend Listening to Colors (stripped version) by Halsey before or while reading, it sets a mood for it.

The moon was settled in the sky as Ezio made his way along the rooftops, clutching at his chest as he did so. The only thing on his mind was where he was going, he had a set destination in mind and he wouldn’t stop until he got there. 

His mind was wandering as he finally scaled down the windows of the building next to his oldest friends workshop, silently cursing to himself as he noticed the blood stained on his hand and he glanced back down at his armor. It was torn quite badly, which is what resulted in the huge gash along his chest. He had one too many fights with the guards tonight. 

Ezio knocked at the door, leaning himself up against the frame of the entry way as he waited and when he heard footsteps he let out a relieved breath. 

“Ezio.. Come in, come in.” Leonardo rushed out as he saw the red staining the armor and the robe underneath it. He instantly sat Ezio down on a chair next to his work bench and he ran to grab a washcloth and something to cleanse the wound.

This was a common theme for the two of them, Ezio would come to Leonardo when he was bruised and bloodied or just needed a safe place to rest. And who was Leonardo to refuse him, they were each other's oldest friends, Ezio trusted the artist with his life. Though there were days when the assassin worried Leonardo to death, like the time he showed up in the early hours of the morning, so early that the moon hadn’t settled back into the horizon yet. Ezio was beat up beyond belief, and though he claimed he was fine when Leonardo began pulling his robes off he saw just how bad it was and he hated hearing the strangled groans of pain as he bandaged his wounds. Leonardo hoped that Ezio lived a long life, and maybe one day he could put all of this to rest, maybe they could finally be at peace and alone together.. 

“Seems like half of Venezia is under high watch tonight.” the assassin mumbled out as he carefully pulled his armor off and slipped the hood of his robe down and shrugged the rest off his shoulders, giving them both a view of the fresh long gash along his chest. 

Leonardo frowned at him, instantly noticing something was off and he kneeled down next to Ezio with a bucket of clean water and a rag, trying to be gentle as Ezio winced from the touch, “You need to be more careful caro mio, it seems as though I’m patching you up more and more each week.” 

Ezio simply laughed, though it was completely humorless. He knew it was true, he couldn’t stop getting into fights with the guards. Today though, was especially rough. “It’s the anniversary.. Of their deaths.” he whispered, keeping his eyes on the ground. 

“Oh Ezio, I am so sorry, truly I had no idea..” 

“It is difficult, it seems to be taking it’s toll on my mother worse than anyone. I feel as though I am not getting any further to avenging their deaths Leonardo. Every time I get closer and then I am set back once again.” Ezio said with a sigh, his eyes falling shut and he hissed slightly as the warm cloth pressed to his chest.

“It will hurt less if you stay still,” the artist warned and he gently began winding the bandage around the assassins torso, “you will get closure on it soon Ezio. I do not pretend to understand how you feel, but I know it must not be easy.. But, it will be better one day. I apologize I am not one for advice..” Leonardo said with a quick breath and slightly red cheeks. 

“It is fine, I just appreciate you being here for me, you always are.” 

The artist simply smiled up at Ezio and once he tied the bandage he pulled himself back to his feet, gently placing his hands on Ezio’s cheeks and he pressed a kiss to his forehead, “you’re my little masterpiece.. A little bruised and ripped but still all the beautiful.” 

“I am not the beautiful one here il mio amore.. Look at all these works you have done while I have been gone. They are wonderful, true works of an artist.” Ezio said with a smile, watching as Leonardo gathered the dirty cloth and set it aside to be cleaned later. 

A scoff came from the blonde and he shook his head, humming as he took Ezio’s robe from him and gathered his armor to be cleaned and fixed as well, “I would not consider myself to be a creator of beauty Ezio, I make weapons designed to kill after all. What I create is not art, It is mere chaos..” 

“Nonsense, you have helped me survive, by helping me decode the codex pages.. Do you truly believe that is chaos?” 

“Of course not, I would do anything if it meant your survival, I was just merely stating a fact..” Leonardo said softly and he grabbed Ezio’s hand in his, leading him over to the bed that was in the corner of the room. “You should rest, you’re going to need it.” 

“As do you, stay with me..” Ezio said with a smile, not liking the idea of having to stay in the bed alone when it easily fits both of them. 

“I have to finish working caro mio, I will join you when I am finished.” Leonardo said with a hum and he gently connected their lips, his hands resting on Ezio’s hips as their lips moved slowly with each other. It was comforting, knowing they always had each other, they had been doing this for so long now it came so natural to them. “Go to sleep..” He added once they parted and Ezio reluctantly let go and settled back onto the bed. 

Leonardo hated when Ezio would leave him, he never knew when he would return, or if he would at all. He lived in a state of fear, hoping each kiss they shared wasn’t going to be their last. And when Ezio would return, especially if he was unharmed, Leonardo was as happy as anyone could get, they would spend the days together in the workshop, stealing kisses and cuddles amongst other things. 

Ezio’s needs to be closer and closer grew more and more each time they saw each other, and more times than not they barely made it to the bed. One time in particular, Leonardo recalls Ezio barreling through his door at night, instantly grabbing him by the hips and pinning him against his workbench and practically tearing his clothes off of him. It was needless to say the artist was not very pleased to find a stain along the edge of the painting he had been working on that morning. 

Leonardo painted ezio a lot, he mainly used blues and grays, keeping it dark and having the same aura as Ezio, he was always hiding in the shadows, it was only natural to keep the same color scheme in art as well. His love for the assassin showed greatly through his work and he painted Ezio when he was asleep, because as leonardo always said, he looked at peace for once. 

The night went on with Leonardo painting, finishing up one of his few works for Ezio he had been making, and when he was finally finished he joined the assassin in bed as he promised. Though when he finally settled down Ezio was fast asleep. 

“Songi d’oro amore mio” Leonardo whispered before he pressed a kiss to Ezio’s cheek and cuddled against him, being careful to watch his chest. 

\---------  
Songi d’oro amore mio -- sweet dreams my love  
Caro mio -- my dear  
il mio amore -- my love

**Author's Note:**

> comment? Let me know how good/bad


End file.
